Rapunzel
by Gigi the Dancer
Summary: A retelling of rapunzel in french. Chapter one the english cahpter twqo the french...


Once upon a time..

when the sky was blue and the sun shone, there was a man and his wife. The wife was going to have a baby. And she had a large desire for the rampion in the neighbor's garden. So she sent her husband to fetch it for her, after she had a hysterical fit.

He believed that she would die of hungering for the green leafy vegetable. And so he climbed over the high garden wall and took some. Which the wife ate and was happy. But the desire grew, like a fire does. And the husband climbed back over the wall and took some more.

yet the hunger increased three times more. Than even before.

The garden vegetables were enchanted and so created a desire for more, in those that ate them, for the oblivious couple did not realize their neighbor was a witch.

The witch caught the husband stealing the rampion the fourth time. Look what you have done! There is no more left. The whole garden is destroyed. 

And she was right for, the man had broken the branches of the rare roses and trod on the shoots of herbs.

And so the witch asked for recompense. But the man had nothing to give and neither did the woman. Except for the baby growing in her womb. And so that was the deal they struck.

The witch would take the child and keep her, raise her like the daughter she had never had. And so it came to pass.

The child was locked in a high tower with only one window and no door. So that she could not escape. And the child, named Rapunzel, after the vegetable grew up alone and not unhappy.

She loved to sing and had many friends in the birds who came to harmonize with her. Her singing attracted the attention of a young adventurous prince. Who after coming back so often found out the secret to the tower.

Rapunzel, let down your hair.

The witch would call. And she would let her thick braid fall out of the window, which the witch could climb like a rope. And she would come and visit her.

So the prince one day, called for Rapunzel's hair in a high pitched shrill voice like the witch had. And Rapunzel let it down thinking the witch was calling.

But it was the prince. Who then wooed Rapunzel and came to often see her. Until one day when Rapunzel asked the witch why she was not as heavy as the Prince was. And the witch grew angry to thik that everything she had rpotected the child from was now for naught.

And so she cut off Rapunzel's locks, and entrappd the Prince in the tower. The Prince in shock and horror jumped out of the window landing in thorns that blinded him. Rapunzel then scared, and alone called for the help of her many avian friends. They came and united the Prince and Rapunzel who wept to see him so. Her tears healed his eyes and he then was able to lead her to his kingdom where they were married and lived happily until the end of their days under the blue sky and brillant sun.

Il était une fois..

Quand le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillant, il y avait homme et sa femme. La femme allait avoir un bébé. Et elle avait un grand désir pour le rampion dans le jardin du voisin. Donc elle a envoyé son mari pour le prélever pour elle, après elle avait eu une crise hystérique.

Il a cru qu'elle mourrait de faim pour le légume vert. Et donc il est monté par-dessus l'haut mur de jardin et a pris quelques-uns. Lequel la femme a mangé et était heureux. Mais le désir a grandi, comme un feu fait. Et le mari est monté de retour par-dessus le mur et a pris encore.

Pourtant la faim a augmenté trois fois plus.

Les légumes de jardin ont été enchantés et ont créé si un désir pour plus, dans ceux-là qui les a mangé, pour l'inconscient coupler n'est pas rendu compte leur voisin était sorcière.

La sorcière a attrapé le mari volant le rampion le quatrième temps. Look what you have done! There is no more left. The whole garden is destroyed. 

Et elle a eu raison, l'homme avait cassé les branches des roses rares et a marché sur le tire d'herbes.

Et donc la sorcière a demandé la récompense. Mais l'homme avait à rien ne donner et ni a fait la femme. Sauf le bébé qui grandit dans son utérus.

La sorcière prendrait l'enfant. Elle l'élever comme la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Et donc il est venu passer.

L'enfant a été verrouillé dans une haute tour avec seulement une fenêtre et aucune porte. Pour qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Et l'enfant, Rapunzel nommé, après le légume a grandi en haut seul et pas mécontent.

Elle a aimé chanter et avait beaucoup d'amis dans les oiseaux qui sont venus harmoniser avec elle. Son chanter a attiré l'attention d'un jeune prince aventureux. Qui après avoir revenu si a découvert souvent le secret à la tour.

Rapunzel, baisser vos cheveux.

La sorcière appellerait. Et elle laisserait sa chute épaisse de tresse par la fenêtre, que la sorcière pourrait monter comme une corde. Et elle viendrait et la visiterait.

Donc le prince un jour, appelé les cheveux de Rapunzel dans une voix stridente aiguë comme la sorcière avaient. Et Rapunzel a baissé le pensant que la sorcière appelait.

Mais c'était le prince. Qui a courtisé alors Rapunzel et est venu souvent la voir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour quand Rapunzel a demandé la sorcière pourquoi elle n'était pas aussi lourde que le Prince était. Et la sorcière a grandi fâché à thik qui tout elle avait rpotected l'enfant d'était maintenant pour rien.

Et donc elle a coupé les serrures de Rapunzel, et entrappd le Prince dans la tour. Le Prince dans le choc et l'horreur a sauté par la fenêtre atterrissant dans les épines qui lui ont aveuglé. Rapunzel a effrayé alors, et a appelé seul l'aide de son BEAUCOUP D'amis de avian. Ils sont venus et sont unis le Prince et Rapunzel qui ont pleuré le voir si. Ses déchirures ont guéri ses yeux et il pouvait la mener alors à son royaume où ils ont été épousés et ont été habités heureusement jusqu' à la fin de leurs jours sous le ciel bleus et le soleil de brillant.


End file.
